


True value in life

by LadyBardock



Series: True Love [10]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cancer, Hopeful Ending, Hospitalization, M/M, Soulmates, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:12:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5890543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBardock/pseuds/LadyBardock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili has it all, he's successful at University, he comes from a rich family and has anything he could want. But slowly it turned out one thing is lacking - his health. The diagnosis brings him to his knees taking all hope and leaving him dying.</p><p>Will someone help him in those difficult times?</p><p>Another short positive romantic story about finding your soul mate - fast updating and fast finishing ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eldariel84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldariel84/gifts).



Fili was listening on the lecture about taxation of charity organisations, and he was dead tired. He loved his studies and he loved his future profession, but many aspects of taxation were really boring.

Dori one of the most liked professors was talking about the importance of using the privileges of deducing charitable donations from costs, and Fili generally did agree to the idea as such, he wasn’t at all enthusiastic about it.

“I understand many of you have not had any financial trouble in your lifetime.” The older professor faced the people in the lecture hall. “I understand many of you have never met a terminally ill person, or suffered from serious illness. These laws were appointed for a reason, the reason begin helping others is a bit more important. The authorities give these privileges to spur the charity organisations to help those who cannot help themselves. But no matter how much money you have, you cannot buy the one true value in life – health and life.”

Dori turned to the screen and began showing pictures of children in one of the cancer programs, then he flipped to wildlife programs and educational programs. “There are many things to chose from, many of these organisations do not ask for money, but for your time and hands on help. Some need money to buy medical equipment or pay for operations. Some loonies even try to buyout the Amazon rainforest in order to assure a better future for our planet. I’m just asking all of you, in your own conscience, does it cost you anything to help in a dog shelter a few hours once a week? Or to give blood or bone marrow?”

He stopped talking and put on the last slide for the lecture. “Your homework – in what ways can modern business help charities, and is there a profit to it? I want you to look into taxation, but also the humane side of the problem. Thank you for today.”

\-----

“You look a bit pale, are you sure you should be drinking?” Gimli asked Fili a bit worried and took away the beer from Fili.

“Just a bit tired after yesterday.” Fili smiled, but deep inside he wasn’t really feeling well.

“You know what, maybe you should get some sleep, we can play pool another night.” Dain noticed.

“Yeah that sounds like a good idea...” Fili grunted and walked to his room, in the posh house they were renting.

But the next day he wasn’t feeling better at all.

“I’ve made you some breakfast...” Eomer pushed at him a plate with food.

“I’m not hungry...” Fili complained.

“Eat at least a bit...” Dain insisted and they watched him until he finally ate something.

“Stay home today... I’ll take notes for you.” Gimli assured him and urged him to go back to bed.

\-----

When Gimli came home Fili was still tired and in bed. Soon it became a norm, Fili was tired despite not doing much, he seemed dizzy, but no matter how much the boys insisted he didn’t see anything alarming in it.

Finally Dain had enough.

“Thorin?” Dain called Fili’s uncle. “Yeah, it’s been a while... No I’m not calling about the training in your company. We need to talk about Fili... Well I’m not really sure what’s wrong, but he’s acting strange recently... No, not like hangover drunk, or on drugs, more like he’s not feeling well... It’s been like five - six weeks, he isn’t drinking, he’s spending most time resting, he can’t seem to focus on his studies, and well mainly he’s saying he’s not feeling well... Yeah we’ve been suggesting he goes to the doctor’s but he doesn’t seem to realise something is wrong... He’s pretending it’s all fine, but there is a huge difference. He doesn’t play football or tennis anymore, he’s always tired and nauseous, he lost his appetite... the list is really long... Yeah that would be great!” Dain agreed.

“So?” Gimli asked impatiently.

“He’s going to come and drag Fili to a good doctor.” Dain smiled at his friends, but he could easily see the worry on their faces.

\-----

Thorin had a huge battle with Fili about going to the doctor’s, but after a really long fight, Fili gave in just for the sake of making Thorin shut up about it.

“I’m fine...” Fili grunted as they drove to Elrond’s clinic.

“Well you certainly don’t look fine!” Thorin hissed. “You lost weight, and you look like you haven’t slept in weeks, and what they boys said you sleep all the time...”

“I’m just a bit anaemic... that’s all...” Fili noticed.

“Let’s pray to Mahal that’s all...” Thorin grunted, feeling increasingly worried with every minute.

As they waited for the visit, the worry in Thorin was growing. He loved Fili, he was his closest relative, the last of his kin. He did have some distant family, but he raised Fili since childhood and the whole notion that Fili might be ill was worrying him gravely.

“Please come in.” Elrond asked them into the office. After many standard examinations, blood pressure, eyes, weight and height. Elrond asked for the symptoms. Thorin gave him a list of this the three house mates told him, and soon Fili added a few more. Like blood from gums. Easy bruising and headaches. With every minute Elrond seemed more and more concerned.

“You’re staying here with us, we need to do some blood tests and other physical tests. You’ll have a visit with a cardiologist and neurologist.” Elrond made the call.

“I’m not staying...” Fili began but under Thorin’s cold glare he stopped.

“Of course he’s staying.” Thorin nodded. “I’ll bring some of his things.”

“The nurse will show you to your room in a few minutes, please stay here.” Elrond told them, and Thorin’s keen eyes noticed the note on the blood test sheet in red Elrond wrote ‘URGENT’.

\-----

The next weeks were hell. Elrond’s grim glare told Thorin it wasn’t just anaemia, or something trivial. But the diagnosis was stunning. Chronic granulocytic leukaemia. Fatal in the accelerated phase. The first treatment was drugs, but tyrosine-kinase inhibitors did not work. They checked the whole family for the bone marrow transplant, but no one was a match, so finally Elrond began chemotherapy. And he told them to pray a match would be found in the American Bone Marrow database.

“It’s not so easy.” Elrond gasped when Thorin cornered him. “He’s got 0 rh - , which is one rarest blood group. He can give his blood to anyone, but he can only receive blood from people with the exact same group. Do you know how many people we’ve got registered for blood donors with that group?”

Thorin just shook his head.

“Eleven. In the whole US, we’ve got eleven blood donors with that blood type. But do you know what’s the real catch?” Elrond continued. “We need a bone marrow transplant, not a blood transfusion. The donor has to have the same blood group, and at least thirty HLA markers. Now do you know how many markers does Fili share with those eleven donors?” His voice was strained. “No more than fifteen... that means the marrow will be rejected.”

“So what are we going to do?” Thorin was dead scared.

“We’re searching internationally and worldwide. I’ve marked him as an urgent case, so all hospitals with patients with his blood group will try to contact their patients. Meanwhile we’re not giving up on chemotherapy and we pray!” Elrond gasped.

“Is there anything I can do? I can pay...” Thorin was in tears.

“No money can pay for what your nephew needs. Just pray and try to keep him up, positive thinking can do miracles.” Elrond advised.


	2. Chapter 2

Tauriel and Legolas talked him into another stupid adventure. Which ended with Legolas’s broke arm, and Tauriel losing a lot of blood after cutting her calf. Feeling pretty guilty his friends got seriously injured while riding down the mountain on bikes, Kili decided to do what’s right. Bilbo always taught him to do what’s right.

As the nurse was taking his blood sample to evaluate his health, to rule out HIV and other potential problem, Kili wasn’t really into it. When she came back, she asked him to sign a form, she informed him his health was prime and he could be a blood donor.

“You have a rare blood type.” She noticed gazing at the file. “If you’d like I could give you a marrow donor form.”

“Does it hurt?” Kili asked worried.

“It might. But if someone finds a match, that means saving someone’s life.” She told him. “Just think about it and read online. Here’s the form, and I’ll write down your sample number so you won’t have to give the blood again.” She quickly wrote down the number on the form. “When you decide, just leave it at the reception, or sent it by post.”

“I’ll think about it.” Kili nodded hesitantly unsure what to think about it.

\-----

The form rested on his desk for a few weeks. Not always on top. Not always on his mind. He accidentally pulled it out while cleaning his desk and put it on top. He read a bit about it online, he understood just how important it might be for someone, but on the other hand the side effects were making him worried. Bilbo did not push him, he said Kili was an adult now and he could make decisions like this himself. After thinking about it, Kili finally decided there was nothing to think about, he filled in the form, signed it and took it to the post office.

\-----

“Mr. Oakenshield? I’m calling from Mirkwood Clinic, a few weeks ago you sent the bone marrow donor form, are you still willing to help?” The voice asked politely.

“Yes.” Kili replied in a coarse voice a bit in shock that someone actually called.

“Could you please come tomorrow for a second blood test? Before we qualify you, it might require several more tests before the actually transplant.” The nurse informed him.

“Okay, I can come in the morning.” Kili told her.

“Is ten alright?” She asked politely.

“Fine. I’ll be there.” Kili agreed.

\-----

After the blood test Kili drove to his lecture, forgetting all about it. Until he got a second phone call two days later.

“We would like to ask you to come over for a few more detailed tests, the preliminary test confirmed you might be a possible donor for an urgent case.” The nurse told him on the phone.

“What do you mean by urgent?” Kili asked slowly.

“The case is marked in red and urgent at the same time, meaning the potential recipient has tried other therapies ineffectively.” She told him.

“I can come in later today.” He checked his schedule.

“That would be great Sir.” The nurse told him.


	3. Chapter 3

Elrond looked at the blood tests sent in with hope. Soon he got an e-mail with the results of several more tests and together with the best haematologist he began counting markers. The results brining a huge smile to his face. Five months of fighting for Fili’s life might finally come to a positive end. He typed in the confirmation and asked the local clinic to contact the donor about the bone marrow transplant.

When the clinic wrote a reply the next day he immediately called in Thorin.

“We found a donor.” He told Thorin in a breaking voice.

“How many markers?” Thorin asked, he read tones of stuff about it already, grasping any chance to save Fili.

“Fifty two. More than a typical family member could have...” Elrond smiled. “The chances the bone marrow will be accepted are very high.”

“When can it be done?” Thorin asked with hope.

“They are going to take the bone marrow tomorrow and send it by jet. Tomorrow evening we’re operating on Fili.” Elrond told him. “Tell him the good news!”

\-----

But it didn’t go as easy. Before the bone marrow flew in, it took time. When it came in, Fili’s condition was slightly unstable, so when they finally did the transplant, Fili was in poor condition. Thorin’s heart was breaking seeing Fili so sick and pale as if dying already, but he was going to pray and believe that this miraculously found donor would save his life.

The first days after the transplant Fili was still dying, but soon his condition stabilized.

Two weeks after Elrond finally said the tests were a bit better.

Four weeks later Elrond became worried again. He said the bone marrow was accepted, but there was something worrisome in the results.

Six weeks after the transplant Elrond confirmed that it was only a temporary remission, and that a recidivation happened. The cancer was winning even despite the bone marrow.

“What can we do now?” Thorin was in ruin.

“We’re going to ask for a second bone marrow transplant, but...” Elrond gasped.

“What’s the problem?” Thorin asked.

“Well the general policy is not to take more than two bone marrows from one person in a year, a bone marrow can he taken only once every six months. If the donor was my patient I would disdains taking another bone marrow within just a few weeks.” Elrond noticed. “If we had another match, we’d take the second bone marrow from another donor. But we don’t have a choice...”

“So what now?” Thorin gasped.

“I’m going to send a request for the second bone marrow, and let’s hope the donor will be strong enough to give it...” Elrond gasped.


	4. Chapter 4

Kili was feeling completely awful. First he handled the general anaesthesia really badly. Later the results of the bone marrow transplant kicked in. He felt huge bone pain, fatigue. He had constant muscle pains and headaches. Thranduil was surprised with the scale of his side effects, but he assured him it should pass after a few weeks. Even the idea that he might have saved someone’s life, did not help when it turned out he would have problems at university due to his ongoing health problems.

When the clinic called seven weeks from the transplant asking for a second one, Kili was still feeling so bad he told them he would have to think about it.

“I’m not going to talk you into it.” Bilbo told him bringing in a cup of tea and biscuits. “How are you feeling today?”

“Horrible... the pain in my hip is like ripping me in half...” Kili complained.

“Did they explain why they called you? Was the bone marrow rejected?” Bilbo asked gently.

“They didn’t clarify...” Kili gasped.

“They must be pretty desperate to call you again after such a short time. Thranduil said they rarely asked for bone marrow in a shorter time than six months...” Bilbo reminded him. “Ask what happened.”

“Do you think I should do it?” Kili asked worried.

“Honestly? Yes, you should.” Bilbo told him.

“But if I continue to feel like this... or if it become worse, I will probably fail this year...” Kili was worried and distressed.

“And you’ll take it again later... Tell me Kili was is the value of someone’s life?” Bilbo asked him gently. “Do you know what is the value of your life for me?” When Kili shook his head Bilbo continued talking. “Invaluable. I would give anything to save you, even though you are not blood related to me. You’re my son. Imagine what it must feel when there is nothing you can give, but you have to ask for something so precious as life?”

“I’ll call the clinic tomorrow.” Kili gasped.

“Just think about it.” Bilbo tucked him in and turned off the light.

\-----

When the request for the second bone marrow came in Thranduil scowled. He looked at the screen not really believing what he was seeing.

“Damn them...” He hissed and began making phone calls.

After several calls to the right people he got a name of the supervising doctor and he grimaced even more. But for the good of his patient he dialled the number of the person he swore not to talk ever again.

“Rivendell Clinic, how can I help you?”

“I’d like to talk to Dr. Rivendell.” Thranduil spoke in a firm voice.

“I’m sorry but he’s with a patient right now.” The receptionist said.

“Tell him it’s urgent. I’m waiting on the line.” Thranduil knew how receptions worked. He had to wait a few minutes, but finally his call was redirected to Elrond’s office.

“Elrond Rivendell, how can I help you?”

“It’s Thranduil.” He finally said. “Don’t hang up it’s really urgent.”

“What are you calling about?” Elrond’s voice was cold as ice, confirming his ex lover still hated him.

“I’m calling about the bone marrow request.” Thranduil spoke firmly.

“We do lots of bone marrow requests.” Elrond noticed dully.

“But not of 0 Rh-, and not twice within a few weeks from the same donor.” Thranduil hissed.

“Oh that bone marrow.” Elrond noticed feeling cornered.

“Why do you ask for a second one?” Thranduil noticed.

“Not by choice, I can assure you. I know it’s very frequent, but we have no choice.” Elrond assured him.

“Send me the medical files.” Thranduil hissed.

“I cannot send you confidential date...” Elrond noticed.

“Keep the data to yourself, I want results, blood tests, the whole thing... Before I let my patient be cut up again for bone marrow I need to know what happened. If it’s a matter of bone marrow rejection a second bone marrow won’t work anyway...” Thranduil hissed on the phone. “My patient, the donor, is in pretty bad condition. As his leading doctor I would never advise any bone marrow transplant ever, especially considering how bad side effects he had. If we’re going to do it again, despite his condition, we have to know it’s worth it.”

“Fine I’ll send you the medical files.” Elrond hissed and hung up.

\-----

He spent all night analysing the files. The case was difficult. The tests were bad, then there was a remission after the transplant, so evidently the bone marrow transplant itself was success. But two weeks later there was another drop. They gave him the treatment he would give himself, but the condition of the patient was going down. The cancer was still winning. A second transplant was the only viable option.

“Good afternoon?” Bilbo knocked on his door. “So what is the situation...”

“Sit down Kili, how are you feeling...” Thranduil asked the pale boy.

“Still average. I’m very weak, and the bone and muscles ache are still there...” Kili complained. “What about the recipient?”

“The patient is dying. The bone marrow was accepted, but cancer struck again. It’s a difficult case. They really did anything possible to save the patient. I managed to get the case files, and honestly, the second transplant is this patient’s last hope.” Thranduil spoke honestly. “But Kili, considering your side effects and how bad you fell, as your doctor I would not advise doing it again.”

“Do they have a chance to find another donor?” Kili suddenly asked.

“No. Their time is ending. They had to wait nearly six months to find you, finding another donor considering the rare blood type, it’s less probable than winning the national lottery. The patient cannot wait any long, either he gets it and he has a chance. Or not.” Thranduil told him. “It’s as simple as that.”

“So if I refuse it’s as if I killed him myself? Just as if I would put a gun to his head?” Kili gasped with defeat.

“No matter how hard it sounds, that’s the truth.” Thranduil noticed.

“I’ll do it. I’m feeling bad anyway, let’s do it.” Kili finally agreed.

“Fine... I’ll get the surgical team ready, and I’ll notify them the marrow is coming.” Thranduil acted quick.

\-----

“You’ll get the bone marrow within six hours, get your team ready to operate.” Thranduil called Elrond again.

“We’ll be ready!” Elrond replied firmly.


	5. Chapter 5

When he heard he would get a second transplant Fili felt weird. He already had a huge dept to the person who decided to be his donor, but now hearing he would get help yet again, it made him feel strange. As if he had a reason to live. As if he couldn’t disappoint this person who sacrificed so much for him. The first day after the transplant were still a bit bad, but after a week he finally woke up not feeling nauseous.

Four weeks later, he actually began feeling a bit hungry.

Eight weeks later, Fili still felt weak, but in comparison to before he felt like flying.

Elrond watched his condition curiously, but soon it became evident Fili was in remission. He was still worried about the donor, he was a bit startled when Thranduil with a huge grudge said the donor was actually in worse shape than the recipient.

“What’s going on with him?” Elrond asked worried.

“He’s feeling huge pain in his muscles and bones. Fatigue and nausea. We did health tests, but generally he’s fine, so either it’s psychosomatic, or it’s true pain from the transplant.” Thranduil clarified. “Anyway add to that depression, the boy just failed collage for your recipient.”

“Is there anything we can do?” Elrond noticed.

“Just don’t dare to ask for another bone marrow.” Thranduil warned in a firm voice.

“The patient is in remission.” Elrond told him the news.

“First good news today.” Thranduil hissed.

\-----

“What’s got you worried?” Thorin noticed the gaze Elrond was sending in Fili’s direction.

“Fili is doing fine. So don’t worry, it’s another case.” Elrond assured him.

“Why do I get the feeling it’s connected to him?” Thorin noticed.

“It’s his donor. He’s not doing well.” Elrond told him.

“Was he ill? Is there a chance Fili could become ill from him?” Thorin asked worried.

“No. It’s the transplant itself, he handled anaesthesia badly and has pains in the places the marrow was taken. So bad in fact he failed collage because of the second transplant, and he’s currently in hospital.” Elrond admitted.

“Can we do anything?” Thorin noticed.

“I just hope it will pass with time.” Elrond noticed. “I’m in touch with the leading doctor, so we’ll do our best.”

\-----

Fili stopped Elrond as he was finishing his routine check up.

“I was wondering...” Fili gazed at the doctor. “Would there be a chance to meet my donor?”

“You have to wait one year, a meeting can only be made if both sides agree.” Elrond informed him.

“Oh.” Fili looked up disappointed.

“But you can send an anonymous card. With a thank you perhaps or something.” Elrond told him. “He could use that, he’s doing pretty bad after the donation.”

“Is he? What’s wrong?” Fili gazed at the doctor with worry.

“He reacted really badly to the anaesthesia, so he’s still in hospital. So a card could keep him uplifted.” Elrond smiled.

“Can you get me some paper and a pencil?” Fili smiled.

“Of course!” Elrond smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm fast posting because I'm going away for a week, so I'm sorry for not cleaning up the typing errors.

Kili was feeling like shit, with every passing week it was a bit better, but still he didn’t really feel like getting up. He failed his collage and now the depression hit him badly.

One day a nursed peaked in. “Dr. Mirkwood asked me to give this to you.” She placed an envelope on the table.

“Thank you.” Kili replied and reached for it.

He slowly pulled out the sheet of paper and gasped. When he unfolded the sheet, he saw a beautiful flowery frame and inside two words in an elegant stylish font ‘Thank you’.

“That’s beautiful, did you draw it?” Bilbo walked in and immediately noticed the picture.

“Nope... I got it from my recipient.” Kili smiled for a change.

“Would you like to send him back something?” Bilbo asked gently. When Kili nodded he just got up and came back with paper and a pencil. “I’ll ask Thranduil to sent it.”

\-----

Fili just blinked as the nurse brought in an envelope. But his shock turned into amazement as if finally opened it.

The picture showed a bouquet of flowers, roses. Around the flowers there was a short message ‘I hope you are better now.’ But what shocked him was the skill of the picture. This wasn’t just a drawing. He did drawing all high school, taking up painting and different types of art. What he got was on par with his own works. His donor must have trained drawing as well. The roses were detailed and done with huge skill.

He just smiled and pulled out a new sheet of paper and began drawing.

\-----

Bilbo just smiled seeing Kili draw yet again, slowly he was getting better, but the huge smile was from the drawings now hanging in the room. Flowers, some views, some animals. His recipient was sending one card for one card. The positive messages ‘Get better please...’ ‘Keep your head up.’ ‘Draw some more please.’ ‘Be positive.’ Made a real difference. With every card Kili was feeling better, and soon Thranduil said he could go home.

\-----

“So you say a year?” Thorin asked Elrond.

“A year.” Elrond confirmed.

“You’re going to turn into a postal service before that...” Thorin smiled to Elrond. “But he’s in the US?”

“Yup. San Francisco area.” Elrond told him lightly.

“If there a chance to get more information under the table?” Thorin asked with a smirk.

“Nope...” Elrond smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

Kili finally got back to college. He missed a whole year, but now he was full of energy, the negative results of the transplant long gone. His card collection was huge, so big in fact he made an album and put them all together. It was crazy his recipient could draw, and he kept wondering what other similarities they would share. Thranduil joked that their genetic similarity was so close it was startling, as if they were twins, and not two strangers from different states. The idea that genetically they were brothers, was making him full of hope. He hoped he would say yes to a meeting. So the last drawing was a simple frame again, with a Celtic frame and a simple ‘Say YES.’ He had no idea what to expect getting the last envelope, and he simply laughed when he got a frame but full of branches and the same message ‘Say YES.’

\-----

When the day came Fili was really anxious, he had waited a year to say thank you in person, getting on the plane and flying to San Francisco with Thorin adding to his anxiety.

They took a taxi to the clinic, and saw it was the same type they were visiting. A posh private clinic.

“May I help you Sir?” The receptionists asked them.

“We have an appointment with Dr. Mirkwood.” Thorin told the woman.

“Room 32 floor 3.” She smiled at them and pointed towards the elevator.

“Thank you!” Thorin smiled.

They took the elevator and walked to the office.

“Please come in, I’m glad to see you in good health.” Thranduil greeted both of them. “They should be here soon.”

“They?” Thorin asked slowly because Fili was too nervous to talk.

“The donor and his father.” Thranduil told them easily, not going into details.

Soon they heard a knock on the door, a short blond man walked in.

“Where is he?” Thranduil asked.

“Cold feet.” The blond grunted and sat down. He gazed at the duo sitting in the room, the handsome dark haired man and the young man. “Try the roof.” He smiled at the blond, and Fili just nodded and walked out.

“Has he changed his mind?” Thranduil asked.

“I wouldn’t say so?” Bilbo noticed. “I’m Bilbo Baggins by the way.” He introduced himself to the handsome man.

“Thorin Durin.” The tall man shook Bilbo’s hand. “A pleasure to meet you.”

“Likewise.” Bilbo smiled. “Do you two have plans for dinner?”

“Not really. Actually we’re pretty hungry after the flight.” Thorin smiled at the cute man.

“Great... If you booked a hotel you might as well cancel it, we’d like you both to stay with us and our family.” Bilbo proposed.

“If the boys get along.” Thranduil noticed.

“I have absolutely no doubt about that.” Bilbo smiled at him.

\----

Fili was walking up the stairs with a beating heart. There was a beautiful roof garden, but it was practically empty. He noticed a person sitting at the end gazing at the sea view. Feeling like an idiot he walked up. When he was right next to the bench, two rich amber eyes looked at him questioningly.

“Hi!” He said meekly, unaware his blue eyes and handsome face made the shy boy speechless.

“I’m Fili!” Fili reached his hand towards the cute brunet.

“Kili!” The firm grip he felt brought a tingling of lighting in his arm. Both of them smiled hearing the rhyming names.

He just smiled. “It’s great to finally meet you, I love your drawings.” Fili easily admitted.

“As I love yours.” Kili smiled at him. All his fears and worries were replaced with a deep feeling of belonging.

“Thank you...” Fili sat down right next to him, brushing their legs slightly. He kept gazing into those beautiful eyes, and he just couldn’t stop. He was so handsome and special.

“You’re welcome.” Kili admitted entranced with the gorgeous blue eyes. Before he could even blink he felt two warm lips crash into his with a warm soft kiss.

“Thank you for saving my life...” Fili gasped breaking their lips apart, not sure if the kiss was really welcome.

“It was worth it...” Kili pressed their lips together again, in a more sensual kiss.

“As much as I’d love to sit here with you forever, I’m hungry...” Fili complained after a few more tender kisses.

“Let’s get the parents and go get dinner... I cooked something special for today.” Kili took his hand and guided him towards the stairs.

“We’re going home!” He yelled at Bilbo seeing him talk with a tall serious looking man.

“Let’s go...” Bilbo urged Thorin to get up. “Thorin, this is my son Kili. Kili meet Fili’s uncle, Thorin.”

“Nice to meet you Sir.” Kili admitted not letting go of Fili’s hand not even for a second.

Thorin just gazed surprised at their joint hands and followed them to the car, after picking up their bags from the reception.


	8. Chapter 8

Fili was stunned with the elegant huge house, but the real surprise were the five kids waiting for dinner.

“Come on and meet the family.” Bilbo dragged them inside. “These are Frodo, Merry, Pip, Vinca and Pearl.”

“Nice to meet you kids!” Fili smiled happily.

“Have you been nice to Mrs. Gamgee?” Bilbo asked.

“We’re always nice!” Pearl laughed. “We made muffins for tonight!”

“Great news!” Kili smiled.

“Frodo take their bags to their room, Vinca turn on the oven, Pearl set the table.”Bilbo easily ordered around the kids.

“What about me? What about me?’ The youngest Pip was jumping around.

“You stay out of trouble...” Bilbo noticed, and made the boy gasp with disappointment.

“Come on I’ll show you around...” Kili quickly pulled Fili away, and the blond could only smile.

\-----

“I love the house...” Fili admitted in a low voice, he noticed Kili gazing at him with some kind of radiant energy.

“Bilbo was lucky with it.” Kili noticed. “And I was lucky he took me in...”

“Where are you taking me?” Fili asked surprised.

“I’m going to show you the garden...” Kili gasped and continued pulling him up the stairs.

“The garden?” Fili noticed surprised as they continued going up.

Soon Kili pulled him into a room, and led him towards a huge window.

“So how do you like it?” Kili stood right behind him and pointed. Fili was stunned with the closeness they were in, equally as with the beautiful view.

“It’s beautiful.” Fili turned his head to look at Kili, his breath was low and ragged.

“Not as beautiful as you...” Kili pressed their lips together again, but in a more demanding and warm kiss. As Fili turned around just to wrap his arms around him and kissed him deeper. As their bodies collided it was evident they were both aroused and trembling. “Will you stay with me tonight?” Kili asked in a ragged voice.

“Am I invited?” Fili asked coyly.

“Can’t you tell just how much you’re welcome here?” Kili pressed them even closer.

“I’d love to.” Fili kissed him again.

“As much as I love what we’re doing now, they will call us for dinner within seconds...” Kili gasped annoyed. His only wish was to stay with this beautiful blond in his bed all day, screw dinner and everyone.

“Let’s go then...” Fili kissed him one last time and holding hands they walked downstairs.

\-----

“The food is delicious...” Thorin smiled at the host feeling puzzled with the smaller man. He was too young to be the boy’s father, but Kili kept calling him dad. There were six kids in the family, but they didn’t really look alike to him, apart from Frodo. The house was rich and posh, but the host acted humble and friendly. Strangely he felt at home.

“Kili cooked the soup, and the beef is all mine.” Bilbo smiled honestly.

“We made the muffins...” Pip reminded them with a coy smile.

“Good, we’ll try them for dessert.” Bilbo smiled at the child.

“Can we eat them in the garden?” Pearl asked.

“I was more thinking about the deck over the beach.” Kili told them.

“Indeed, that is even better!” Merry admitted.

Bilbo gazed at the two boys, the strange attraction between them was something he did not predict. But after all the difficult times, heartache and last difficult months, he was thrilled to see a smile glued to Kili’s face.

As they were finishing the kids took the dishes to the kitchen and Bilbo motioned them to walk to the deck. Soon Pip and Merry brought in some tea and muffins. The little boy was clearly proud of his muffins, and a huge smile was on his face.

“Would you like to see the beach?” Kili asked Fili with a smile.

“You’ve already drawn it.” Fili realised remembering one of the drawings he got.

“Indeed. I’ve painted it as well, I’ll show you later...” Kili pulled him downstairs, reaching the sand he took his shoes off and when Fili did the same they walked along the coast.

“I love it here...” Fili admitted.

“Does that mean you’ll visit more often?” Kili asked blushing.

“If I’m invited...” Fili noticed with a smirk.

“You’ll always be invited.” Kili began running, and soon Fili was running at his side. When he stayed a bit behind Kili immediately stopped and ran back.

“I’m still not in best shape.” Fili complained.

“Neither am I.” Kili admitted and took his hand again.

\-----

Fili and Kili caught on like wildfire. It soon turned out they had quite a few things in common, but some things were even opposite. Fili loved comedies, Kili horror films. Fili loved reading books, Kili hated reading. Fili was good at languages, and Kili was hopeless at that. They both drew well, they both loved cooking and food, they both used to do sport a lot before the health problems. They both loved video games, and after a long game it became evident they were good at it.

But what Kili loved most was the way Fili reacted to his kisses. The way he gasped and closed his eyes. The way he would embrace him and pull him close.

Thorin was a bit worried, with the fast growing attachment between the two, but after all the heartache he had no reservations to smile seeing Fili happy for a change.

\-----

“It’s funny...” Fili noticed as they finally made it to Kili’s bedroom. The brunet had already sneaked in and brought in Fili’s bags.

“What is?” Kili asked him gently holding him tightly and resting his head on Fili’s shoulder.

“I was so scared to come here... all those months you became so special and so important to me that I was worried you wouldn’t like me...” Fili confessed in a low voice.

“How can I not like you? You’re like my other half... I fell in love in those drawings you sent... I’m so happy I decided to help you...” Kili told him gently.

“Thank you again...” Fili noticed. “I’m sorry you failed your studies because of me...”

“It was worth it... worth all the pain and problems.” Kili looked into his eyes. As their lips meet again Kili felt so in love and so thrilled to be with him, he just let it all show.

Fili kissed him back with passion, and it was evident their attraction was mutual.

“I haven’t been with anyone for over two years...” Fili confessed slightly embarrassed as Kili was taking off their clothes with his radiant energy.

“Welcome to the club... My last time was in high school... I was single for a while when I volunteered for you, and well later...” Kili gasped kissing down his chest. “I guess I was waiting to finally meet you...”

“I’m glad you did wait...” Fili pressed a warm kiss to Kili’s hair.

“You’re so fucking beautiful.... I could eat you whole...” Kili gently traced his hips with his tongue and finally reached his destination making Fili gasp loudly.

“Kee... I love you...” Fili gasped feeling those gentle lips suck him tenderly.

Kili smiled and looked up. “I love you too...” He pulled him towards the bed.


End file.
